gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Markeith Cummings
| birth_place = Birmingham, Alabama | high_school = Beach (Savannah, Georgia) Genesis One Christian School (Mendenhall, Mississippi) | college = Kennesaw State (2009–2013) | draft_year = 2013 | career_start = 2013 | career_end = | years1 = 2013 | team1 = GlobalPort Batang Pier | years2 = 2013–2014 | team2 = Bakersfield Jam | years3 = 2014–present | team3 = Westchester Knicks | highlights = *3x Second-team All-Atlantic Sun (2010–2012) *Atlantic Sun All-Freshman Team (2010) }} Markeith Terrell Cummings (born December 21, 1988) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Westchester Knicks of the NBA Development League. He played college basketball for Kennesaw State University. High school career Cummings attended Alfred E. Beach High School in Savannah, Georgia where he was a three-time Chatham County first-team All-City honoree with the basketball team and standout quarterback for the football team. As a junior in 2005–06, he led the Beach basketball team to a 27-6 record and a berth in the Region 3-AAAAA Championship Game. As a senior in 2006–07, he averaged 14.3 points and 5.3 rebounds per game as he and future college teammate LaDaris Green led Beach to 28 wins and the Class AAAAA state basketball quarter-finals. He subsequently earned Savannah Morning News first-team All-Greater Savannah Team honors and was selected to represent the South All-Stars in the Georgia Athletic Coaches Association (GACA) high school all-star game. College career Cummings arrived at Kennesaw State after a very successful prep career at Beach High School and a post-grad year at Genesis One Christian School in Mendenhall, Mississippi, teaming with fellow Owl LaDaris Green at both schools. After he and Green redshirted the 2008–09 season, both players began their freshman seasons in 2009–10. Cummings made an immediate impact as a redshirt freshman as he appeared in all 33 games with 31 starting assignments. He earned second-team All-Atlantic Sun Conference and Atlantic Sun All-Freshman team honors after averaging 17.4 points, 6.1 rebounds, 2.1 assists and 0.9 steals in 34.0 minutes per game. He totalled a career-high 575 points, tallied double figures 32 times, led the Owls in scoring 21 times and earned Player of the Week honors two times. As a sophomore in 2010–11, Cummings earned second-team All-Atlantic Sun Conference for a second straight season, led the A-Sun with a single-season career-high 18.3 points in 31 games (30 starts) while also contributing 5.0 rebounds, 1.8 assists and 1.5 steals in 35.5 minutes per game. He had a streak of 20 straight double-digit scoring games, scored 20 or more points a school Division I-record 14 times, led the Owls in scoring 17 times and earned Player of the Week honors once after scoring a season-high 31 points on 9-of-19 shooting and dishing out a personal-best six assists against Campbell on February 7, 2011. As a junior in 2011–12, Cummings earned second-team All-Atlantic Sun Conference for a third straight season after ranking second in the A-Sun in scoring with 15.4 points per game. He recorded 25 double-digit scoring games and led the Owls in scoring 12 times. In 30 games (29 starts), he also contributed 5.3 rebounds, 2.1 assists and 1.1 steals in 34.8 minutes per game. As a senior in 2012–13, Cummings became Kennesaw State's all-time leading scorer with 2,048 points as he finished his career fourth on the A-Sun Conference's all-time points list. He ended his senior campaign averaging 16.5 points per game. In 27 games (20 starts), he also contributed 4.4 rebounds, 1.4 assists ad 1.0 steals in 33.0 minutes per game. College statistics |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009–10 | style="text-align:left;"| Kennesaw State | 33 || 31 || 34.0 || .455 || .337 || .717 || 6.1 || 2.1 || .9 || .2 || 17.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010–11 | style="text-align:left;"| Kennesaw State | 31 || 30 || 35.5 || .456 || .211 || .672 || 5.0 || 1.8 || 1.5 || .1 || 18.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011–12 | style="text-align:left;"| Kennesaw State | 30 || 29 || 34.8 || .453 || .318 || .643 || 5.3 || 2.1 || 1.1 || .6 || 15.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012–13 | style="text-align:left;"| Kennesaw State | 27 || 20 || 33.0 || .454 || .306 || .709 || 4.4 || 1.4 || 1.0 || .1 || 16.5 |- Professional career Philippines (2013) Cummings went undrafted in the 2013 NBA draft. In July 2013, he signed with the GlobalPort Batang Pier as an import for the 2013 PBA Governors' Cup. In his PBA debut on August 14, he recorded 37 points and 11 rebounds to lead GlobalPort to a 101-94 victory over Air21 Express to open the Governors' Cup. He went on to lead GlobalPort to the quarter-finals where they lost to the Rain or Shine Elasto Painters 106-108 on September 26. In 10 games, he averaged 28.7 points, 9.8 rebounds, 2.8 assists and 1.6 steals per game. NBA D-League (2013–present) On November 1, 2013, Cummings was selected by the Bakersfield Jam in the third round of the 2013 NBA Development League Draft. In his rookie season, he played sparingly for the Jam as he appeared in just 28 out of 50 games with averages of 6.2 points and 1.6 rebounds in 12.2 minutes per game. Despite his limited court time in 2013–14, he was selected to participate in the NBA Development League's fifth-annual Elite Mini Camp in Chicago on May 12 and May 13. On November 2, 2014, Cummings was reacquired by the Bakersfield Jam. On November 19, 2014, he was waived by the Jam after appearing in just two games. On December 11, 2014, he was acquired by the Westchester Knicks. Personal Cummings is the son of Terrell Cummings and Matilda Steele, and has a brother, Jaden. References External links *Eurobasket.com Profile *Kennesaw State bio *NBA D-League Profile Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:American expatriate basketball people in the Philippines Category:Bakersfield Jam players Category:Basketball players from Alabama Category:Kennesaw State Owls men's basketball players Category:Shooting guards Category:Sportspeople from Birmingham, Alabama